To Serve Man
by Fluffy Otters
Summary: Emily gets kidnapped and Sam and the others are lured to a feast. Inspired by the Twilight Zone Episode "To Serve Man" which is where the title is from.


"To Serve Man"

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. I do not own Twilight, the people involved, the Twilight Zone, or even the name of this story which is based on one of the Twilight Zone episodes. So quite sadly, I must say I do not own anything.

Author's Note: I do not even know why I'm writing this. I think it's because of the weight gain fetish people (I think I finally understand the appeal but I do not understand what is with the extreme these people take it but whatever), the Twilight Zone, and deviant art. Lol okay, I always had a desire to write this but whatever. At least I am going to continue my other stories as soon as I write this bizarre imagining. Ps. They are all human and not Werewolves. I do not want to imagine how much food it would take to fill up Werewolves. Then again…

A soft knocking sound echoed through the cottage and Emily looked up in surprise. She hadn't been expecting anyone and Sam and the others weren't coming until later. Who could that be? Carefully stepping over the junk scattered all over the floor (she had just been about to clean it up before she heard the knock, the guys were notoriously messy) she made her way to the door. Steadying herself, she carefully opened the door and looked out. Suddenly there was a ringing noise and Emily started twitching as if in a seizure. Unable to control herself, she fell to the floor as she writhed and twisted, the vibrations moving through her. The door opened and she saw someone step in with a little ray gun looking thing pointed at her. All of a sudden, there was one massive convulsion and Emily saw nothing more as darkness descended.

Sam laughed as he pulled up into the driveway to the small cottage where he and his girlfriend Emily lived. Embry and Quil were mock fighting yet again over who was sexiest and the things they said were just hilarious. Besides, they all knew the best was Sam. Hah on them. Chuckling yet again as Quil was explaining yet another hilarious escapade with random hot girls; he got out and went up the path. Knocking, he hummed as he waited for Emily to open the door. A few minutes passed and his humming stopped. Where was Emily? This wasn't like her. She knew they were coming at 1:00 and it was 1:10. She always was on time; she never missed a single appointment or meeting, ever. He couldn't think of a time she missed anything except when she was forced in bed by a 104 degree temperature and violently sick and even then she still tried to go until Sam literally forced her into bed. He was worried. Knocking again he listened and then rammed himself at the door. The door swung open and he sprawled on the floor. The others came rushing in to see what was wrong and what they all saw made them stop in surprise. Grumbling, Sam pushed himself off the floor and saw what the others were staring at, and what he saw made his eyes go round.

The floor was clean, sparkling even. Everything was straight, clean, and orderly. When he had left, it had been a mess. Not that he didn't think Emily couldn't clean it but wow, he didn't know she could clean that fast. And it was sparkling. The floors newly polished and waxed and every speck of dirt, crumb, and speck swept aside. But in the middle of the room was a huge table-"where did that come from?" thought Sam-loaded with food. Absolutely loaded. There were all sorts of dishes on it ranging from pasta, to sushi, to platters of meat, sandwiches, cheeses, a huge Watermelon thing, fries, cake, pizza, and more. He drooled. He literally drooled at the sight before him. As were the others. What could he say? It looked delicious and absolutely fantastic. Emily really outdid herself. Emily…wait a minute. There was something wrong here but Sam couldn't put his finger on it. Every time he came close, the thought kept slipping through and he just missed it. Plus the smell of that food was really tantalizing. He wanted so badly to eat it. It looked so good. His stomach growled in agreement. The others had already gone to sample and Sam struggled to hold himself back. There really was something wrong here…oh well; he might as well go eat. Clearly Emily had been planning this and planned to surprise him with it. She'd want him to eat. Emily was very sensitive about stuff like this and Sam hated disappointing her. Shrugging the nagging feeling in his mind away, he headed over to the table and took a sandwich and took a bite.

He stared at it in amazement. Holy canoodles that was good! It may have been just an ordinary PB&J Sandwich but that was the best PB&J sandwich in the world! He couldn't think how there could be anything more tasty than that. It just made him eager to taste the rest. The nagging feeling returned but was quickly pushed aside as he scarfed down the rest of the sandwich in one bit. That was one good sandwich. Eager to try more he grabbed a slice of the watermelon thing, he wasn't quite sure what it was as it was a different color and looked slightly different but the closest thing he could come up with was watermelon, and took a bite out of that. Good lord the flavor! He was nearly whimpering with delight as he quickly ate that too. He thought he heard Jacob and the others already whimpering. Eagerly grabbing something else he ate that too. It tasted good as all the other stuff did and he quickly moved down the table, stuffing everything he could into his mouth. Rice, pizza, pasta, fish, steak, cake, whatever he touched quickly found its way into his mouth. Sam was no longer able to think, he was just moving on auto-pilot as the ecstasy of the tastes consumed him. Ice-cream, blueberry pie, apple crumble, creambulee (?), everything was eaten. Pretty soon there was nothing left on the table but crumbs and all the guys were groaning and clutching their very full bellies.

Slapping his stomach, Paul belched and groaned. "Dude, I don't think I could eat any more. Man I'm stuffed. I don't think I can get up." Jacob weakly nodded in agreement.

"I hear that. I think I gained like 50 pounds. Maybe more. But damn that was one good meal. Too bad it's probably going to be the last I'll ever eat before I explode." Sam nodded thoughtfully, rubbing his stomach, listening to it rumble trying to digest that huge meal. Emily sure outdid herself. That meal was huge, Emily couldn't have done it all in just the 4-6 hours she had been alone…realization struck him like a hammer. Emily couldn't have done this! Not cook and clean the house so thoroughly in just a few hours! It was impossible! Struggling to get to his feet, he made it up to his knees before collapsing again. Groaning again, he lied there, panting on the floor. Crud, this wasn't good. He couldn't move, he was still too full from the meal that suddenly seemed very suspicious. Suddenly, he heard the door jiggle and he tried to turn around to see who that was but couldn't. Footsteps clicked on the floor and a tall womanish figure stepped into the room. It clearly wasn't human, the ears were too pointy and the nails and teeth a little too long. The eyes were yellow and her skin was a bluish color. She laughed a little watching them.

"It is far too easy to entice people like you to the table. Put a treat out and you creatures are all too willing to do what we want. Very convenient. Well, not for you but for us."

"Wha-Wha-What are you?" Sam wheezed out, clutching his very bloated stomach. The creature laughed and licked its lips, looking at him.

"You could call us Satornis. We are a species that travels around to different planets trying out the various…'delicacies' you could say of that world." She looked at him and licked her lips again, running her tongue over sharp pointy teeth. A feeling of dread settling over him, Sam managed to choke out the next obvious question. He had a feeling he knew the answer and it was confirmed when she gave a grin of longing and delight.

"What are the-the delicacies?"

"Why, you of course!" Grinning again, it strode over and roughly yanked Sam up. Waving its hand, a green aura of energy held Sam and the others up as it went by inspecting and poking them.

"Hmm, yes, of course. Not quite big enough. Maybe you will be ready in a week or two." Grinning nastily yet again (Sam was really beginning to hate that smile), it licked a long forked tongue up and down his body. It was dry and sand-papery and rubbed very uncomfortably. Tiny trails of blood sprouted open and it licked it up happily.

"Yes, it won't be long now." They heard a sound of engines rumbling up and the creature nodded its head.

"That's our ride. Say goodbye to your planet. But don't worry; we will take good care of you. After all, we can't have our food bruised. And it won't be so bad for you; you'll get the best treatment, food, care, and entertainment available. You will love it. You just need to eat and be happy." Laughing, the Satornis floated to the ship, pulling the others behind.

AN: Okay, that was different. Alien kidnappings and forced (heh, well not really, they did that on their own that first time) feeding of Sam and peeps. Yeah, very different I know. This was mostly inspired by the Twilight Zone Episode "To Serve Man" (I think that was the Title) and while not really much alike, there are aliens that come fattening up the world to eat them. Hah. Plus, I always loved the double meaning. "To Serve Man", that is brilliant. People think aliens are helping them (and they are but only for reason number 2) while in reality they are fattening them up to eat. But eh, I suppose there are worse ways to die. Unless you happen to be alive at the time. Plus, I had always been curious at imagining them fat, which is really strange but in a twisted way very amusing. I mean look at how much food they eat! I didn't want to mess with the whole werewolf thing due to the fact that it would take more to knockout a Werewolf (I mean, if these guys are champion eaters human in this story, just imagine how much as a Werewolf lol) plus, it would just taste nasty for the aliens.

Ps. First attempt at a (semi) weight gain story. I'm not usually into writing stuff like this. But I have always been curious to see if Twilight characters (if they weren't already so incredibly sexy, muscular, gorgeous, and just plain drop dead perfect, gods among the lowly masses every one of them) would get fat. Lol, I wanted to include Edward and Emmett too but I didn't as I couldn't think of a way to get them with the Pack. And if you're curious to know about Emily, I think she had been knocked out, taken to the ship, and when she woke up forced to watch the guys eat. Which was gross and exciting at the same time to watch. Unfortunately, she is going to be forced onto the same diet as the guys. Oh well, everybody's got to go sometime and there are worse ways than overeating (although your stomach after one of those meals before you get used to it might disagree) and at least it is relatively not as painful as it is a somewhat good pain of a very overly full belly which is better than lots of stuff like car crashes. Plus, they get entertained and taken care of until they get fat enough to be tasty to the aliens. Course, I hope they're unconscious before they get eaten because that wouldn't feel so good.


End file.
